


you are the thunder (i was the rain)

by 249b_east_35th



Category: Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (Movies)
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, Pining, Trope Bingo Round 14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/249b_east_35th/pseuds/249b_east_35th
Summary: Trope Bingo fill for Reunion square.5 drabbles about coming together again.
Relationships: Martha Kaply/Bethany Walker
Comments: 13
Kudos: 42
Collections: Trope Bingo: Round Fourteen





	you are the thunder (i was the rain)

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Stardust by MIKA.

Sometimes it feels like more should have changed. 

Martha is still alone, most of the time. Her relationship with Spencer quietly fizzled, but their study sessions as friends are better than any date they tried to go on. 

She supposes she’s more confident. She may never wear crop tops, but a pair of denim cut-offs tentatively enters her summer wardrobe. If nothing else, she can wear them with tights in the fall.

Then one Saturday she opens the door, blinking in the sunlight, to find Bethany on her front porch with two hiking packs and a spare pair of boots. 

...

It becomes a… thing. Long weekends are spent hiking and camping. Sometimes all four of them pack into one of their cars, pooling hard-earned cash for gas and food. Bethany always reads the maps, arguing with Spencer’s GPS, and they never get lost. 

This time Fridge has a game and Spencer backs out, claiming seasonal allergies, so it’s just Bethany and Martha with a shitty radio and a pack of illicit vodka cruisers.

Bethany shares hers--it tastes like raspberry and sugar and paint thinner, and the rim is sticky with her lip gloss. Martha licks her lips and tastes vanilla. 

...

The lake they find is huge and clear and so, so blue.

They jump off the rocks at the very top. Bethany’s hand wraps warm around Martha’s and they scream all the way down, until they hit the water, an icy shock that goes up Martha’s nose and makes her forget which way is up.

It’s the last time; college for Martha and travel for Bethany. It goes unspoken until they’re back in the tent, eyes closed, and Martha can somehow still feel the movement of the water lulling her to sleep. 

_ I’m going to miss you _ .

_ Miss you more _ . 

…

Everything is easier at college. 

Martha’s not the weirdo, not when the guy in her 8am lecture shows up in pajamas with a waffle iron. Even the nerds are invited to parties; she kisses some boys, then some girls too for good measure. 

They keep in touch, trading memes and middle-of-the-night insecurities. Bethany sends selfies that Martha diligently saves; it’s not just the scenery that’s breathtaking. Martha replies with selfies from college Halloween parties, in her shorts and crop top that got her mistaken for Lara Croft all night. She gets back  _ omg BABE _ and a string of heart emojis. 

... 

_ Leaving this to come see you. _

It was sent to the group chat but it feels like it’s just for one person.

Outside snow falls gently, a picturesque Christmas card scene. 

The diner will be warm inside, the neon open sign in the window inviting in passersby. Martha can already see blonde hair practically luminescent under the lights. She hasn’t decided if this is a good idea, but here they are.

Deep breath, and the bell above the door jingles as it’s pushed open.

Their eyes meet and it’s like no time has passed at all.

_ And I can’t wait. _


End file.
